Ivy Wentz
| height=5'3" | nationality=American | hometown=Denver, Colorado | born =July 24, 1995 | profession= | band = | pband= | major= | affiliations= | signature= | parents=Mary Lou Wentz Harry Wentz | siblings= | grandparents= | spouses = | children= | friends =Teddy Duncan Skyler | loveinterests=Emmett Heglin (Ex-Boyfriend) Raymond (Ex-Boyfriend) | pets = | title1= | other1= ]] | title2= | other2= | title3=First Appearance | other3=The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney | title4=Last Appearance | other4=Down a Tree | first = | portray =Raven Goodwin | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3=}} Ivy Renee Wentz"Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" is the best friend of Teddy Duncan. Ivy loves fashion, and is always telling Teddy she needs to go shopping. She likes to go to the mall, and she also likes to text. Ivy also secretly loves country music. Personality Ivy, like Teddy, loves everything green. Ivy used to date PJ's best friend Emmett. At one point, she went out with Spencer much to Teddy's dismay.She hates reading, homework and school. She does not care what people think about her. She loves fashion and says most of the clothes in her closet are animal prints. It is implied in "Teddy's Little Helper" that she does not often get good grades, as she tells Teddy she usually changes her "D"s to "B"s. She is embarassed to admit it but she is fond of country music. She spends most of her time at the Duncan house, because she finds her house and her parents to be boring. It is believed that Ivy is an only child as she never mentioned any siblings. She has a chocolate problem ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). She is interested in texting, shopping, and boys. It is never mentioned if she plays any sport or is in any activity. She has ditched school more than once. She is portrayed by Raven Goodwin Relationships Mary Lou Wentz (1994-present: Mother) She is Ivy's mom. Its proven that she doesn't like hanging out with her mom and perfers to go to Teddy's house. Mrs. Wentz says that Ivy never studies and it is proven that Mrs. Wentz doesn't trust Ivy as much. Harry Wentz (1994-present: Father) He is Ivy's dad. Little is known thus far about their relationship, but it is implied that she finds him just as boring as Mary Lou.It is also revealed Harry never let Ivy touch the car (Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthdayvy ), (Amazing Gracie). It is shown that Harry cares more for his car than Ivy, as he calls the car My Special Girl instead of Ivy..Ivy thinks that her parents are really boring and that Teddy's parents are way cooler... Teddy Duncan (2002-Present: Best Friend) Teddy Duncan is Ivy's best friend. Ivy and Teddy are practically sisters and have known each other since they were practically babies. They are very close. Ivy has helped Teddy in many cases (alot of them) , most likely in relationship problems ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band", "Snow Show, Part Two"). Teddy also has helped her many times. Teddy and Ivy are usually seen together at school, that is, if Ivy doesn't ditch. Teddy is called "GG" ( goody-goody ) because she almost never breaks the rules. Emmett Heglin (2009-2010 Dating; 2010-2011 Frenemies; 2013-present Uknown relationship) Ivy used to date Emmett but dumped him in ("Dance Off").Ivy doesn't seems to like emmett she said if Spencer took away his good looks, talent, and riches, he would be Emmett. Emmett doesn't seem to like Ivy too, saying you I mind. They argue almost evertime they see eachother. In the episode ("Dance Off") they went to the school dance together because Teddy asked Ivy if she could get a date who could drive so they could double date and it was either Emmett or an eighth grader with a skate board. Raymond (2011-2012 Dating;2013-present: Ex boyfriend/girlfriend) Raymond is Ivy's ex-boyfriend. Ivy calls him "Ray-Ray" and Raymond calls her "i-i" ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). He has not had an appearance since then. They were revealed to have broken up in Doppel Date when Ivy mentions that she doesn't stay good friends with her exes. Teddy said that she was talking about Emmett but Ivy said she was talking about Raymond. Spencer Walsh (2010-2011: Frenemies;2012-2013: Friend) Little is known about their interaction, but it would seem that ever since Spencer cheated on Teddy, she has had a level of mistrust towards him. Ivy even goes as far as to aggresively threaten Spencer to track down the girl he cheated on Teddy with. Ever since Teddy and Spencer got back together, Ivy still harbors resentment, but is also concerned that things became worse with them dating--Teddy being considered a jinx on him and the basketball team. Amy Duncan (2002-present: Friend) Ivy likes Amy way better than her mom Amy is fun and intresting and Ivy's mom is really boring so Ivy and Amy have a pretty good relationship. Appearances Season 1 *"The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney" *"Double Whammy" *"Dance Off" *"Butt Dialing Duncans" *"Take Mel Out to the Ball Game" *"Teddy's Little Helper" *"Duncan's Got Talent" *"Girl Bites Dog" *"Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" Season 2 *"Snow Show, Part Two" *"Let's Potty" *"Appy Days" *"The Break Up" *"Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday" *"Monkey Business *"Amazing Gracie" *"Ditch Day" *"Alley Oops" *"Scary Had a Little Lamb" *"It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving" *"Teddy on Ice" *"Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!" Season 3 *"Bad luck Teddy." *"Amy Needs a Shower" *Name That Baby *Baby's First Vacation *Wentz's Weather Girls *The Charlie Whisperer *Study Buddy *All Fall Down Season 4 *"Doppel Date" *The Unusual Suspects *Weekend in Vegas *Accepted *Down a Tree Trivia * She does not like Spencer, Teddy's boyfriend. *Her darkest secret is that she likes country music. *As PJ is unaware of, Ivy used to date Emmett until Dance Off. *She is embarrased of her parents. *She has a job at her father's resturant, it is unknown if she still works there. Ironically, in her previous TV show Just Jordan, she worked at a family resteraunt with her cousin who is the protagonist of the former. *She almost ditched Teddy (Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday) *She likes to boss people around *Her personality is similar to Shellsea from Fish Hooks, but Shellsea likes to listen to pop music, not country music. *She leaves for college in Down a Tree. References Category:Characters Category:Ivy Wentz Category:Wentz family Category:Teens Category:Friends of Teddy Category:Students Category:Employee Category:Main Characters